


Water Privileges

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternative Universe- Mermaids, Fisherman Ushijima, Hinata rare pair week, M/M, Mermaid-Hinata, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Sometimes Ushijima wondered if he’ll find out who keeps giving him presents when he dropped his fishing pole in the middle of sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Crow’s Genre: Flowers+ Fairy-tale from Hinata Rare Pair Week 1 & 2.

Growing near the ocean waves and having spent most of his childhood smelling the salt and feeling the fresh cool air that only came from the coast, Ushijima Wakatoshi, knew his fair share of folklores his grandfather told him about. He remembered the mornings of getting up and walking down the pier or getting on his grandfather’s boat and drive miles into the ocean and feel the currents move the boat around. His fishing rod would be ready under a couple of seconds and he would watch it drift for a half hour and wait for that same tug he always felt.

It was always gentle like the waves that sometime he barely felt; on some rare occasions his gut told him it came from hands touching it and placing a handmade trinket or treat. Other times the tug was more noticeable for ten seconds making Ushijima quickly reel it back wondering what he captured. But the result would be always the same, it would be a pretty shell, or a lost item from an old ship wreck’s tale. His grandfather would laugh at his presents and would joke that maybe Ushijima got a mermaid’s attention from the number of prizes that decorated his room. At first, Ushijima dismissed it thinking he had poor luck but as the years went by turning him into a seventeen-year older local fisherman from helping his grandfather he kept thinking more about those silly stories. They were fascinating, mystical and supposedly breath-taking creatures; it felt ludicrous to even fathom that one would waste it’s time to mess around him.

He was a simple boy that enjoyed his time out in the sea and liked to see what his next present would be. He didn’t ask for much wanting to catch a normal fish but in the back of his mind he waited patiently for that tug. When it was just himself on the boat he sometimes considered coming back to sea when it was dark just to see if whoever caught his fishing rod was because they knew memorized his schedule in particular or if it just an unexplainable chance of never catching a fish. Either way the early mornings were filled with small chats with other fishermen getting out to the sea. A whole afternoon would pass with his grandfather telling Ushijima some of his favorite old tales when he was younger.

“Grandfather, have you ever encountered the truths of any of these folk tales?”

From his point of view his grandfather’s smile turned into a soft chuckle. He visibly looked calm as he readjusted his hat and looked down at their fishing rods. “Once when I was around your age.” A wave grew making the boat rock. “It was a couple of days after meeting your grandmother and I was finishing reeling my line when I felt something rather big hit the bottom of my boat.”

“At first I thought it was just my imagination until it something like a knock persisted. I slightly ducked my head to the side and only saw a glimmer of shiny bright scales that is not too common in this area. I hesitantly put a hand near the edge and I thought I saw a pair of human hands coming up.” His grandfather dipped his current rod to the waters. “But before I could I get a better look a fin splashed my face making me close my eyes immediately but I heard it; it was a friendly boisterous laugh that was close to a humans’ but more beautiful.”

“And do you believe you saw a mythical creature like a mermaid?”

His grandfather rolled his shoulders, “I can’t say for sure but that would be quite exciting if that were true since where I was finishing was too far for any normal sane person to swim.  
Especially since I was too far away from the closest boat to mine for a lone swimmer to drift away.”

By mid-afternoon Ushijima mulled over enough of his grandfather’s tale that he barely felt the same tug telling him that it was time for his present. He quietly got up and looked down at the surface of the water meeting his reflection. It was only times like this he wished he wasn’t in the middle of the sea because it made it difficult to see what was under. When he reeled it back he held out a sea flower crown. It was woven slightly clumsy in the beginning but it was overall a pretty little thing. When his grandfather caught sight of him standing in the middle with a flower crown he couldn’t help but chuckle out loud.

“Nice catch Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima let a small smile reach the corners of his lips as he settled to his lap and looked at the open sea waves crash and motion both fishermen that dinner was soon coming. He placed another bait on his hook and went back to listening to his grandfather start another story about a cursed ship. As both humans enjoyed their work on the surface it was unknown to them that a young merman below their boat strained his ears to hear their amused muffled voices before diving lower feeling like his cheeks blush with every passing second.

When he settled down where he thought it was safe to laugh he couldn’t help but mumble out his embarrassment and wistful thinking. His smile never wavered as he swam back to where his family and friends were as he planned for the next present tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> trust me this AU ain't over yet.


End file.
